


Glitter

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Soz, just an idea, let me know if i should take it further and write smut, notsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would come out dripping in glitter and looking like an absolute fairy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>blurb??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

He had a secret. It wasn’t a major or life-changing secret, but it was still a secret. This is what it was: he loved it when his girlfriend took baths using those Lush bath bomb things. They were filled with glitter and sparkles and things that made her smell so good. They were like magic, those bath bombs. Pure magic. 

He was currently laying in bed, trying not to think of his girlfriend who was in the bath room, taking a bath using one of those magic bath bombs. He just loved those bath bombs so much. They made her all sparkly and scented. Every time she came out of the bathroom smelling like one of those bath bombs, he wanted to bury himself in her neck. 

And don’t get him started on the way she looked when got out of the bath. She would come out dripping in glitter and looking like an absolute fairy. The light would catch the glitter on her body and she would sparkle. Absolutely sparkle. Just thinking about it now made him want to walk in there and scoop her up and bring her to bed. So that’s what he did. 

He wiped his sweating palms on his shirt and started towards the bathroom. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about this, he was just going to to try and seduce his sparkly, fairyesque girlfriend. Why would he be nervous? 

He was at the bathroom door now, his hand trembling slightly as he placed it on the doorknob. He took in a deep breath that would hopefully give him an extreme amount of courage and opened the door. 

When he walked in, he saw that her head was under the water as per usual. She always did that when she took baths. She called it calming and he called it crazy, but he still loved it when she did anyway. She would get glitter all over her face and hair when she did that. She even got it on her eyelashes and when she would give him butterfly kisses later that night, some of it would come off onto his face. He’d find it in the morning and would have half a mind to leave it there for the rest of the day, just as something to remember her by. 

“Babe?” He called, taking a tentative step towards the bathtub. She slowly rose above the sparkly, silver water and smoothed her hair back from her face. She wiped some water from her eyes and turned to face him, smiling. 

“Hey Lou. What’s up?” She asked, relaxing back against the tub. He stepped closer and sat on the toilet seat lid. 

“Nothin’, I just wanted to say hey.” He managed to say. His palms were sweating profusely now and he wiped them against his pants. He was already imagining her body covered in glitter, the light hitting it and casting shadows on the walls as she writhed underneath him. He swallowed and tried to act normal and calm. 

“Well then hey.” She smiled. She turned to face him in the tub, balancing her head on her arms. As she moved, her body caught the light and he could the silvery sheen of glitter on her body. 

“So are you, uh, enjoying that?” He asked, trying to be casual. She nodded and beckoned him closer to the tub. 

“Come here, sit next to me.” She smiled. He swallowed and slowly got up from his seat on the toilet and walked over to her, sitting down on the floor. “What’s wrong?” She asked, placing a hand on cheek affectionately. He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. “You can tell me, you know that right?” 

“Yeah...” He nodded. 

“Then what’s up?” He opened his eyes and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them. They were just so compelling. He felt like he had no other choice, but to tell her what he was feeling like inside. 

“I love you,” He blurted. 

“And I love you too.” She said, grinning slightly. He shook his head and continued. 

“No, I love you when you take baths using those bath bomb things. There's just something about them that makes me go crazy and love you even more They make you all sparkly and pretty and glittery and I just wanna jump your bones when you come out of the bathroom.” He bursted, the words pushing themselves up his throat and out of his mouth before he could stop them. Her eyes flew wide when he started talking and her face went slightly red, but he still couldn’t stop.

“I wanna get you in bed and watch you turn into a glittering, hot mess underneath me. I wanna get glitter all over the sheets, all over you, all over me. I just love you when you’re all glittery, so sitting here right now is hard for me.” He finished, sighing and burying his head in his hands. He waited for her to laugh and condescendingly pat him on the head as if he were a 12 year old boy because that’s what he felt like right now. 

“So are you gonna do it or not?” He heard her ask after a moment of silence. He looked up at her and gave her a confused look. 

“What?” 

“Are you going to jump my bones or not?” She asked, smirking slightly. “Are you going to turn me into a sparkling, glittery mess and get glitter all over the sheets, you, and me?” 

“Don’t tease me baby. This is really hard for me ri-.” He whined. She cupped his face in her hands and stared deeply into his eyes, cutting him off effectively. 

“I’m not teasing at all baby.” She said in a low, tantalizing voice. “Make me into a glittery, moaning mess. Make me blush every time I buy one of these bath bombs, make me remember the night you made me regret taking a bath for once.” Her voice dipped even lower as her pupils widened with arousal. “Ravish me baby. Ravish me.” 

He swallowed and stood, a bit surprised by her brazenness. He cleared his throat and glanced at her, running a hand through his hair. Who cared if he was being bold? He wanted to jump her bones and she wanted to jump his, and besides. She was staring up at him with extremely sultry eyes and a seductive smile. He was starting to get all hot and bothered because of the look she was giving him. 

“Come here,” He knelt down next to her and took her face in his hands. “Now you’ve got me all hot and bothered, so I need to do something about it.” He muttered, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started off as passionate and then escalated into something more as he slowly scooped her into his arms and walked her out into the bedroom. 

“Maybe I should take glitter baths more often.” She giggled, tangling her hands in his hair. “Just so you’ll get all hot and bothered more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I take this further and write smut for it?


End file.
